dont_starvefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Catégorie:Mise à jour - DLC
Cette page reprend toutes les pages décrivant des mises à jour ou des DLC du jeu original Don't Starve. Ainsi que toutes les mises à jour, DLC ou évènements du jeu Don't Starve Together. Dans cette catégorie peuvent donc se retrouver : *Les articles décrivant les différentes mise à jour du jeu; *Les articles généraux concernant les DLC; *Les articles annonçant une nouvelle mise à jour ou DLC; *Les articles généraux concernant les mises à jour ou évènements de Don't Starve Together; *Les articles annonçant une nouvelle mise à jour ou un évènement de Don't Starve Together; *... Définitions Les mises à jour Elles consistent en des modifications dans le jeu original après sa sortie officielle sans pour autant le modifier de manière importante et sont donc appliquées à tous les utilisateurs du jeu connectés à internet. Dans Don't Starve, elles ont rapidement été nommée pour permettre facilement quels genre de modifications elles apporteraient au jeu. DLC Un DLC ou "Downloadable Content" est littéralement un contenu téléchargeable. Il s'agit donc d'une extension au jeu d'origine mais qui ne fait pas partie de celui-ci et n'est donc pas disponible si l'on achète que le jeu original. Historique Des mises à jour : Depuis sa sortie officielle vers fin 2012, le jeu Don't Starve a subi des mises à jour régulières introduisant du nouveau contenu, corrigeant des bugs ou des glitchs ou permettant de mieux balancer la difficulté et l'équilibre du jeu. Voici la liste des mises à jour pour la version de base du jeu en ordre chronologique : (Pour plus de détails) *'2 Octobre 2012' - Sans nom *'13 Novembre 2012' - "Enter the Gobbler" ''- ''"Le dindon entre en piste" *'27 Novembre 2012' - "The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You" - "Les oiseaux et les abeilles & les chiens qui veulent te tuer" ''+ Intégration du Patch Graphique Intel *'11 Décembre 2012 '- ''"Naughty and Nice" - "Vilain et Gentil" *'19 Décembre 2012' - "Long Live the Queen" - "Longue Vie à la Reine" *'8 Janvier 2013 '- "Turfs" - "Gazons" *'15 Janvier 2013 '- "Spoiled Rotten" - "Pourriture putréfiée" *'29 Janvier 2013 '- "Progress!" - "Progrès!" *'12 Février 2013 '- "Insanity!" - "Démence!" *'26 Février 2013 '- "A Winter's Tale" - "Un conte d'Hiver" *'13 Mars 2013 '- A Little Rain Must Fall" - "Un petit peu de pluie doit tomber" *'26 Mars 2013 '- "Doorway to Adventure" - "Porte d'entrée vers l'Aventure" *'9 Avril 2013 '- "The End is Night" - "La fin est Nuit" *'20 Avril 2013 '- "The End of the Beginning" - "Le début de la fin" *'21 Mai 2013 '- "Underground" - "Souterrain" *'11 Juin 2013 '- "It's not a rock!" - "Ce n'est pas un rocher!" *'2 Juillet 2013 '- "Strange New Powers" - "Étranges Nouveaux Pouvoirs" *'23 Juillet 2013 '- "Hungry For your Hunger" - "Affamé de votre faim" *'20 Août 2013 '- "The Stuff of Nightmares" "La Substrance des Cauchemards" *'10 Septembre 2013 '- "A Moderately Friendly Update" - "Une mise à jour Modérément Amicale" *'1er Octobre 2013 '- "Six Feet Under" - "Six pieds sous terre" *'22 Octobre 2013 '- "All's Well that Maxwell" - "Tout est bien dans Maxwell" *'14 Novembre 2013 '- "Bugfix/Performance update" - "Correction de bugs/Mise à jour des Performances" *'19 Novembre 2013 '- "Bugfix" - "Correction de bugs" *'25 Avril 2015 '- "Bugfix" - "Correction de bugs"' En 2019, Klei annonce via sa roadmap pour l'année à venir qu'une série de mise à jour (tous les 2 mois) ajoutera du contenus en jeu ainsi que de nouveau personnages. Cependant la société de jeu n'a toujours pas communiqué sur les correctifs et nouveautés qui seront présentes en jeu. Des DLC : *'30 Avril 2014 '- Don't Starve : Reign of Giants - Don't Starve : Le Règne des Géants *'Automne 2015''' - Don't Starve : Shipwrecked - Don't Starve : Naufragés Catégorie:Ébauche